Dear Sabo
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Ace and Luffy write letters to Sabo describing their adventures. Little do they know he will one they read them all. Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood
1. A Surprise Visitor

**Dear Sabo**

 **Summary:** Ace and Luffy write letters to Sabo describing their adventures. Little do they know he will one they read them all.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **Prompt** : "I got this idea in my head about Luffy and Ace writing down their adventures for the sake of Sabo. Leaning more towards Ace, finding those logs after his death... But I also think Luffy putting in that effort for the sake of his dead brother is super sweet." (By anonymous, for the OP Ficathon)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

* * *

 **Prologue**

To say Sabo is surprised would be understatement of the year.

When Marco the Phoenix hands him over an old box filled with letters he can't help but raise a blonde eyebrow, incredulous.

"I found them in Ace's cabin" the pirate explains, an unreadable expression painted over his face, "I didn't go through them, but they were addressed to you, so I brought them."

Sabo is speechless for a minute or so but then he mumbles a "Thank you" and a "That's very considerate of you", briefly recalling the lessons of politeness Makino used to give to Ace and sometimes him.

He wants to ask Marco a thousand things such, what was his brother like when he grew up? Was he a good drinker? Did he tell them stories about their childhood together?

"He told me a lot about you, you know?" the former first division commander muses, as if he has read his mind. The words echog through the small ship cabin and then dissipate in the warm summer air with the faint odour of sea water.

Sabo opens his mouth to say something but no words come out and in the end the Phoenix just leaves with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and Sabo realizes how difficult this must be for him.

Suddenly the only question he wants to ask Marco is – how do you hold up?

The minutes stretch into what feels like eternity while he just stares at the old box, heart racing in his chest at the thought of what he might find.

His curiosity gets the better of him in the end and with trembling hands he opens the old box, carefully examining its contents.

There is a voluminous stash of papers inside, tied together with thick red thread.

The paper is old and cheap, yellowed with time. Most of the letters have been drenched in seawater; some have tiny droplets of blood in the corners while others bear the smell of alcohol.

The pile is substantial and he can see some of the letters are dated only days after his presumed death at their home island while others stretch well into Ace's days on the Moby Dick. He unwraps the red threat with great care, doesn't cut it, almost as if it holds some meaning.

He takes the first letter gently in his hand and with a racing heart he reads its beginning,

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _I am so pissed off you died._

A warm smile creeps up his lips while some runaway tears dance on the edge of his eyes. It's a strange feeling, a mixture of happiness and sadness, an odd sense of closure yet at the same time a promise for a new beginning.

"Feeling's mutual, Ace." he remarks with a nostalgic grin and it feels as if they are five again and the end of the world is the Gray Terminal.

He reads on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! The next ones will follow Ace and Luffy's letters to Sabo and recount their adventures.  
Excuse any grammar mistakes and misplaced words, English isn't my native language.  
If you have any suggestions – don't hesitate to comment!  
If you enjoy the story and want it to be continued, please let me know!

Have a lovely day!


	2. Treasure Map

**Dear Sabo**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** Ace and Luffy write letters to Sabo describing their adventures. Little do they know he will one they read them all.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **Prompt** : "I got this idea in my head about Luffy and Ace writing down their adventures for the sake of Sabo. Leaning more towards Ace, finding those logs after his death... But I also think Luffy putting in that effort for the sake of his dead brother is super sweet." (By anonymous, for the OP Ficathon)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

* * *

The first letter is dated only a few days after his presumed death and it looks as if it has been soaked in something. Vaguely Sabo muses over how that's probably not rain or seawater. He wonders – did Ace cry over him the same way, he ironically did too over his grave?

Then again he already knows the answer to that as the feeling of guilt and sadness wash over him and threaten to drown him. It makes his eyes water, a few salty tears rolling down pale cheeks and falling onto the crumpled letter, smudging some of the ink in the process.

Not being able to hold his curiosity at bay any longer, he reads, the voice in his head sounding strangely reminiscent of that of a rebellious kid with messy black hair falling over his eyes and a wish to conquer the world:

 **Letter #1**

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _I am so pissed off you died._

 _Like if I could, I would kick your ass up there in Heaven or wherever you are, although Makino would be angry at me for saying this._

 _You know…this is all her idea. She suggested we write letters about our adventures, as a way to cope or something ._

 _Not to mention, I feel like I should respond to that letter you wrote us._

 _(Makino writes secret love letters to that red haired guy Luffy likes – Shanks! I found her secret stash in one of her drawers and the letters were filled with kisses!_ _ **Ew!**_ _)_

 _Anyway, the island hasn't changed much in your absence, except everyone's crying. Even Dadan._

 _And Luffy – that little brat won't stop bawling!_

 _I…I miss you too, already Sabo. There are so many things I want to tell you about like Makino's letters and what we ate and my fights with Luffy._

 _(Just so you know I added another victory to my record. Ha!)_

 _Speaking of him, Luffy wants to write to you too. Makino is currently helping him learn. I can't believe she has gotten him to actually learn something other than fighting but maybe that's somewhat your achievement too...hmm_

 _Anyway Dadan's shouting something about cleaning the house…Oh, she mentioned_ _ **lunch**_ _too!_

 _Well, I gotta go 'cause Luffy's going to eat all of food if I don't go in right now._

 _P.S: Sabo, I'm sorry this letter doesn't have any adventures in it, I know you'd say it's boring but after you…died, the kid and I haven't done much…it's like – damn, I miss you too much Sabo._

 _(Luffy suggested we built a ladder to Heaven and snatch your ass back here, heh._

\- Ace

XXX

A small smile tugs at the corners of Sabo's lips before it stretches into a smirk. Because of course Ace would say that, wouldn't he?

And it's strange how many years have passed, yet in this precise moment he feels as if he's ten again and the two black haired kids are his entire universe. And maybe they are, in some perverted but poetic kind of way that he can't quite put into words.

"I miss you to, Ace." He whispers, words escaping his lips before he can stop himself.

"That idea about the ladder…heh, doesn't sound too bad, does it?" he chuckles under his breath, the small sound echoing in the cabin. There's no one to mirror the laughter back although what sounds a lot like Ace's melodic chuckle replays in his head. Perhaps he's going crazy.

Sabo folds the letter meticulously before the presses the small square of paper to his chest in a moment of pure, unabashed sentimentality.

The letter may be yellowed with time and crumbling but he holds onto it as if it's a treasure map to the biggest treasure in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Honestly, I was somewhat hesitant to write this since it is different than what I usually do but I just fell in love with the prompt. I hope I did it justice and didn't mess up too much.

Over time Ace's writing will get more sophisticated in the following letters as he grows up and matures. Oh, and as the author of the prompt wanted, there will be letters from Luffy!

Shoutout to: _Valkyrie Elysia, Guest, Maya5392, BBLimits, Kurapikababu_ \- thank you for the feedback, it is much appreciated!

Please, share your thoughts with me on the chapter!


	3. One Letter Per Day

**Dear Sabo**

 **Summary:** Sabo is given a box full of letters from Ace and Luffy, describing their adventures after his presumed death on Dawn Island.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **A/N:** This chapter makes several references to the letter Sabo wrote to Ace and Luffy. Just thought I'd point it out so certain things don't seem strange.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: One Letter Per Day  
**

Sabo has resorted to reading one letter per day only. Although the stash is quite large, he wants to cherish each of them and going through them all in one take seems like a waste.

So each day he reads one and in a strange way it feels like that's his daily conversation with Ace.

The letters are different from one another (he has peeked through some of them, unable to quell his curiosity). Some are long and detailed, some are short and sweet, scribbled with messy childish handwriting. There are even a few quite badly made drawings, mainly courtesy of the rubber boy.

There are a number of letters from Luffy and he has to wonder - how did they get into Ace's cabin? He makes a mental note to ask the Strawhat captain about that one day if he doesn't find the answer in the stash.

He takes a deep breath and indulges in the second letter.

XXX

 ** _Letter #2_**

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _Just wanted to tell you that I re-read the letter you left all the time._

 _It was…why didn't you ever tell me you write so well? It feels kinda funny – you wrote a letter to_ _me_ _, no,_ _ **us**_ _and now I'm writing one to you._

 _(There's probably a word for this that adults use)_

 _You wanted us to meet one day on sea…I would like that so much!_

 _Then I'll be able to show you what a great pirate I'll have become!_

 _Makino says one day we_ _ **will**_ _meet just…not on the ordinary sea._

 _You know, she believes in Heaven and the like._

 _I've never believed but now…I'm starting to, at least I really hope it exists like she says cause I want to tell you everything in person! Writing letters sucks ass! (Dadan says it's useful because it's teaching me some "much needed patience" but whatever)._

 _By the way Luffy asked if there is a lot of meat in Heaven!_

 _(It was the first time I laughed in two weeks)_

 _You know he's still a weak crybaby like you said but he's really putting in the effort._

 _In a week or so he might try to write something to you._

 _Now let me tell you about our adventure!_

 _Some bandits came in to steal from Dadan! Can you imagine that – how stupid are they!?They tried to say something but I told them to shut up!_

 _Anyway, the old lady was away so it was up to me and Luffy to protect the hut! And we did, well mostly I did. But hey – Luffy is pretty strong for his age._

 _(Please don't tell him I said that or I won't hear the end of it!)_

 _Anyway, I smashed the guys' heads together and Luffy even landed a kick on one of them (and then he kind of knocked off the lamp but whatever, it was pretty epic)._

 _And then – can you imagine that!? It turned out they were no bandits but some old friends of Dadan! You should have seen how pissed off she was that we left them in bruises._

 _But it was their fault – they were the ones who sneaked in on me!_

 _I just wish you were here to see Dadan's face when we left the whole house in a mess! It was so funny!_

 _Anyway, Luffy and I are not having lunch today. Or dinner. (But we have a plan to go ask Makino for something to eat!)_

 _…_

 _And Sabo…I promise I'll take care of Luffy. I'd give my life protecting the brat, you know?_

 _P.S: Of course I'm the oldest brother of the three, don't be stupid!_

 _\- Ace_

XXX

Sabo smiles like an idiot the moment he finishes the letter and cradles it against his chest. It might be his imagination playing tricks on him but he can almost smell Makino's cooking as memories of three careless children flash before his eyes.

But then he stops and thinks of the rest of the letters. The stash is large which means only one thing – he'll get to read everything about Ace's life after their departure. The good and the bad. He has a feeling not all adventures would be dipped in childish optimism and mischief.

The revolutionary bites his bottom lip as he realizes reading through the letters means not only finding Ace once again but losing him as well.

(That doesn't make him any less eager on reading the rest of the letters though, because when has he ever been one to day no to an adventure).

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I'm so sorry for the slow updates but now that I'm done with university I'll post more often hopefully. This chapter was kind of a linking piece for the ones to follow.

Shout out to: _Kurapikababu, Valkyrie Elysia_ , _Guest_ and _KamisoraInazumi-chan_ for reviewing! Thank you for the kind words and support!

 _Guest,_ don't worry I'll explain later on in the story how Luffy's letters got into Ace'a cabin!

 _KamisoraInazumi-chan,_ and here I though no one would get that reference, haha!

I promise things will get more interesting as Ace becomes the head of the Spade Pirates and Luffy takes on his adventure and writes all about the Strawhats!

How do you like the story so far? What did you think of Ace and Luffy's adventure?

If you have questions, don't shy away from asking!

Please review and share your thoughts! Feedback is wonderful!

Next time – Luffy's first letter!


	4. Bright Blue Sky

**Dear Sabo**

 **Summary:** Sabo is given a box full of letters from Ace and Luffy, describing their adventures after his presumed death on Dawn Island.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **A/N:** For whatever reason the cross out instrument won't work. So, I used underline instead, just imagine the  underlined words are crossed out, hah! If anyone has an idea how I can fix this on FF, please comment!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bright Blue**

Sabo leans against the mast of his current ship and inhales the familiar scent of sea salt. It's a hot summer day that seems almost too peaceful, like the ones you read about in old books but rarely happen in real life. The sun's beaming high in the sky, contrasting against the pristine blue sky, not a cloud to be seen.

Sabo is effectively in command of the ship since Dragon is away, on a mission of convincing some powerful pirates to join for the cause as they realize taking down a corrupted World Government is no easy feat.

Koala's with him and he can't help but smile as the thought of the pink-haired girl he's come to know and befriend, possibly more, crosses him mind. He has to wonder – would she like Ace and Luffy? Then again he already knows the answer as his brothers have always had the talent of finding allies and friends in anyone.

The revolutionary muses about showing the letters to Koala, realizing this is the only way for her to meet Ace, through letters written a life time ago.

Speaking of the letters, the next one seems different - it has a piece of paper attached to it and Sabo can't help but raise an eyebrow at the fact. He wonders just as to what is so special about the letter until he flips the piece attached to it and his lips stretch into a warm smile.

Attached to the third letter is the forth, but this time it's not Ace's but Luffy's instead.

Sabo feels like it's cheating because technically that means he's reading two letters in one day but he simply can't quell his curiosity. He has no patience whatsoever and is eager to know what Luffy's written – after all from what he remembers the Strawhat kid was never a fan of reading, let alone writing.

Unable to keep his curiosity at bay Sabo reads on, nostalgic smile plastered over his face the entire time.

XXX

 ** _Letter #3_**

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _Luffy and I promised ourselves to fulfill our dreams today. That was pretty much the adventure for the day since things are a lot more boring without you._

 _Anyway, Luffy said he wants to become so strong that he can protect anyone. (Doesn't he know I'll always be there to protect him anyway)? But regardless, I think he's growing up, Sabo._

 _The brat swore he'd become Pirate King – can you imagine that?_

 _A weak little kid like him – heh, I'd like to see that!_

 _We still haven't resolved the issue of who will be captain once we sail off though…_

 _Of course it should be me since after all I am the older brother and I am so much stronger!_

 _P.S: Here is Luffy's first letter! He finally managed to learn some of the letters with A LOT of help from Makino and me._

 _(I swear he has the worst handwriting ever)_

\- Ace

Sabo flips the page over and reads Luffy's letter as well.

XXX

 ** _Letter #4_**

 _Sabo! Look! I can finally write to you!_

 _Oh…never mind Makino says this is not how you start a letter._

 _Sabo,_

 _(Is this how you do it?)_

 _Ace and I are going to write letters to you from now on, describing our adventures so you don't miss anything! Isn't it cool?_

 _Anyway,_

 _Sabo…I miss you. Things aren't the same now that you're gone._

 _It's funny - Ace and I have become even closer. But! He acts as if I am a baby! He continues to call me weak even though I am not!_

 _I can totally fight now! Did I tell you that I managed to hit Ace once?_

 _Well, true he kind of kicked my ass in the end but STILL!_

 _I can bet pretty soon I will take a victory from him! Ha!_

 _And I also managed to land a hit on those thieves Dadan's friends that he told you about in his letter._

 _And Ace keeps acting like I'm a baby! He says my handwriting is ugly and that he writes better letters than me! But that's totally wrong! I bet you'd love my letters waay more!_

 _Shi shi shi, at this rate I'll be the Pirate King in no time!_

 _Makino and Dadan say hi!_

 _P.S: My handwriting's great…right?_

 _-_ _Future_ _Pirate King Luffy_

XXX

Sabo can't help but burst into laughter the moment he finishes the letter. He shakes his head, typical Luffy.

Still he can't help the constricting of his chest when he realizes this is the only way the three of them would spend time together again. Him and Luffy and letters written a lifetime ago.

Sabo shakes his head, repelling the feeling of grief, mixed in with nostalgia before it washes over him and swallows him alive.

He knows this is not what Ace wants or Luffy for that matter. So instead he smiles once again, promising himself a feast the moment he and the Strawhat captain, better yet future Pirate King meet again.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Ace?" Sabo whispers, lips stretched into a smile as he takes a peek at the sky, perfectly still and insanely blue.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I want to thank: _Valkyrie Elysia, OnePieceDoesExist, TheRandomGirl, KamisoraInazumi-chan, Maya5392, Trich,_ _TifaCAT_

for reviewing, your support really means a lot!

 _KamisoraInazumi-chan,_ Ace will write about the Whitebeard Pirates in the next letters, including (maybe especially about) Marco because I am a sucker for their friendship and telling him about Sabo - this will definitely be part of it!

 _Maya5392, OnePieceDoesExist,_ \- thanks for pointing out that silly mishap of mine! I sometimes make these mistakes, especially in the AN for whatever reason!

If anyone has questions or suggestions about the story, don't hesitate to share!

BTW English is not my native language so please excuse any spelling errors/grammar mistakes or all around silly mistakes I make while typing at 1AM xD.

It was soo funny and refreshing to write from Luffy's point of view! How did you like Luffy's first letter? Please review and let me know what you think! Feedback is a great source of motivation!


	5. The Beginning of an Era

**Dear Sabo**

 **Summary:** Ace and Luffy write letters to Sabo describing their adventures. Little do they know he will one they read them all.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

 **A/N:** Once again underlined words were supposed to be crossed out.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Beginning of an Era**

Sunny days roll by effortlessly and turn into weeks. Nothing much happens as Sabo patiently awaits Dragon and Koala's return with the latest news. He knows afterwards they might have to part ways, sent on different missions but for now there's little he can do other than protect the ship in the case of an attack from the marines.

The revolutionary tries speaking with the locals of the island where they've docked, searching for promising new recruits among the youngsters with little success so far.

The World Government is far too powerful and twice as corrupt and he understands why the people are afraid.

For now though he enjoys the quiet summer days and awaits for them, even if he's a little bored.

Reading the letters from Sabo and Luffy has become his last weapon against the boredom of the afternoons and he impatiently awaits reading every letter.

He's gone through a dozen of them already, though most didn't have anything all too dramatic going on. The seemingly endless pages were filled with words scribbled together in a childish manner and rampant spelling mistakes.

They told various stories of adventures filled with mischief and happiness. Short, sweet and simple stories of tricking Dadan and helping Makino, of fighting the local thieves (and a giant tiger apparently) and even challenging the snotty aristocrats a few times, mostly for his sake.

The next letter however is different and Sabo can pin point it as the beginning of a new era in the lives of his brothers.

XXX

 **Letter #5**

 _Sabo,_

 _You won't believe what just happened!_

 _Ace left for his adventure today._

 _I feel kind of lonely without him already but I know I'll be leaving soon too! In the meantime I'll get even stronger so that I can beat any bad guys along the way, shi shi!_

 _One day the two of us will meet and we'll be the strongest pirates in the world! We'll have all the freedom we wanted, like we promised!_

 _Yosh, I'll have the greatest time becoming Pirate King!_

 _Anyway I kind of…copied the letter you left us since Ace took it away with him. Hope you're not mad!_

 _(Then again I'm sure you're not, you were always so much nicer than Ace!)_

 _I just wanted to have the letter with me too now that he left! You know like a …reminder of you I guess._

 _Anyway, after I reread it I thought of something I never told you_

 _Sabo…our brotherhood is my treasure too._

 _Not like my hat…I love my hat but…a different kind of treasure._

 _Makino's says it's the one you hold in the heart, uh something like that. It sounds kinda cheesy but it's true._

\- _Future_ _Pirate King Luffy_

XXX

Sabo shakes his head once he finishes the letter, Luffy's voice still ringing in his year. He can almost picture the a younger Luffy writing it, tongue sticking out of his mouth the way it does when he's trying hard to concentrate sometimes. And he goes back in time, to Dawn Island where it all started. It feels almost surreal, going back all those years ago, to times long gone.

But then he snaps back to reality and a smile plays over his lips when he thinks about the Straw Hat captain.

"You'll be the Pirate King, Luffy," he says to no one in particular, vaguely wishing for a second that lasts too long that the other was next to him, "I just know you will."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was kind of boring as it was a linking piece for the ones to come. I might post a new one in a few days to make up for it xD. I wanted to write something that was centred more around Luffy as the next chapters will star Ace.

What did you think of Luffy's words?

Please review and let me know your thoughts! Have a lovely day!


	6. Back to Childhood and Beyond

**Dear Sabo**

 **Summary:** Ace and Luffy write letters to Sabo describing their adventures. Little do they know he will one they read them all.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Back to Childhood and Beyond**

It's a rainy day when Sabo opens the next letter. Small rain drops tap in a repetitive motion and it sounds almost like a lullaby. Sabo is reminded of childhood and when he closes his eyes his mind flies to Dawn Island, to Ace and Luffy, Dadan and Makino and all the little adventures they went on.

He doesn't want to remember his parents and their stiff poses, fake smiles and the occasional fear flashing behind their eyes. They were rigid and superficial, slaves in shackles but never even realized it as they bowed before the ideology that kept them bound.

Ace and Luffy were different, they were synonymous with freedom and adventure and everything in between which he'd spent the first years of his life missing.

And then when he met Ace it was almost a salvation of sorts, almost as if Ace was the final form of escape he needed, the catalyst that lead to his freedom later on.

There was one time, when it was just the two of them and Luffy was fast asleep, when Ace had told him something he'd never forget. It was a nice night, the sky was an indigo infinity and the stars shined bright.

Sabo's lips were locked in an O shape of surprise when he heard Ace's words. He himself couldn't have said it better despite taking pride in being a master of words.

Then his lips curled into a smile and he felt warmth spread in his chest.

He's never forget what Ace told him that night.

With a small smirk over his face, Sabo spreads the next letter in his hand and reads on:

 **Letter #6**

 _Sabo,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing for a while but you see I was very busy. I left Dawn Island the moment I turned seventeen, just like we promised, remember?_

 _There's a lot to write about but I don't have much time so long story short – I'm officially a pirate now. Captain of the Spade Pirates to be more precise. Heh, sounds nice, doesn't it? You always had a way with words so I think you'd like it._

 _Anyway, I've got my own crew now and even a little ship to take us through the stormy seas._

 _(And yes of course I'm the captain, I told you and Luffy I'd make a great captain!)_

 _My teammates are loyal and strong and I feel like there isn't anything that can stop us._

 _I'm free Sabo, just like I told you I'd be._

 _Remember when we promised that to each other, one starry night hmm? Just after Luffy'd fallen asleep._

 _Ah, I miss the kid sometimes but I just know he can achieve his dream with or without me (though I'd kick the ass of anyone that dares lay a finger on him)._

 _It was a nice night, just like the one right now while I'm writing this._

 _Life is good, filled with adventures and events to remember. Each morning I see a new horizon, new faces, new enemies._

 _Speaking of that, I've already made a few. I've taught manners to some who were slow learners._

 _I've even helped a few people._

 _But my biggest adventure awaits me._

 _That Whitebeard, I'm going to take his head._

 _I bet he's no different than my no good old father, I bet all he wants is money and power and he cares little for other people!_

 _To prove my strength I will take his head, mark my words._

 _Well, I gotta go now, every captain needs a good night sleep._

 _\- Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates_

Sabo bursts out laughing as he read the words written in beautiful cursive. He doesn't want to laugh but he does, the hearty sound of his own laughter echoing through the small ship, escaping through the open window and then floating over the endless ocean.

He wipes a stray tear from his eye, one of laughter.

Ace killing Whitebeard?

Well, he knows a story quite different. But things have a way of turning out for good, even if you don't always know the logic behind them.

Sabo stares at the crumpled letter in his hands, shaking his head.

"Oh, Ace you never really changed did you…"

There's no reply to his words even if one tiny part of him expects there to be. He'd never be able to silence that part, that part that always expects Ace to show up of the corner of the street, to insist that they eat a ton of meat or go on the craziest adventure with a sunny grin plastered over his face.

It isn't nice precisely, it's bittersweet, it's a feeling dipped in melancholy that makes him both smile and cry in the end of the day.

But he wouldn't have it any other way, he'd never give up on that part of himself.

Sabo smiles to himself once again and puts the letter at the bottom of the pile. His hands itch to read another one but he contains himself, he'll leave it for another day, as much as he wants to know what was the next chapter in Ace and Luffy's lives is, he realizes he has to wait.

And so he gets up from the bed and opens the small cabin window broadly, inhaling in the refreshing smell of rain.

The rain hasn't stopped but the clouds are already starting to scatter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First of all a huge apology for not updating this long!  
Thank you all for the positive feedback, the faves and the comments!

Shout-out to: sweetsnakes , Xaviera Agnia, TheRandomGirl- thanks for reviewing!

Shameless Self-promotion here: If you'd like you can check out my other story The Bet, a modern bar AU with plenty of ZoSan, LawLu, NaVi and others.

What did you think of Ace's new writing style? I really wanted a more mature version of him now that he's a captain and somewhat grown up.

Please share your thoughts on the chapter!


	7. ASCE

**Dear Sabo**

 **Summary:** Ace and Luffy write letters to Sabo describing their adventures. Little do they know he will one they read them all.

Written after a prompt! ASL Brotherhood

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ink**

Another day, another letter.

 **Letter #7**

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _I got a tattoo today._

 _The whole thing was pretty sweet. Me and my crew visited this one island That-I-already-forgot-how-it's-called– nothing special really but it was a very beautiful Spring on in full blossom and all._

 _There were some pirates roaming around, thinking they owned the place and terrorizing the locals. Well, needless to say they're not any longer._

 _Funny thing is, they turned out to be some pansies in the end! I didn't even need to use anything special on them, a few kicks, a slap here and there, maybe a punch for the captain and they were on the ground crying: "Oooh, please don't hit me!"_

 _Smh, I hate it when some assholes take advantage over weaker people. Reminds of that lousy father of mine. Some "king" he was…_

 _Anyway, you have no idea how grateful the townsfolk were. They offered us a whole feast with delicious food and drinks and everything._

 _(Too bad I fell asleep after the first serving and those bastards didn't wake me up!)_

 _One of the people in town was particularly nice but since he had nothing else aside from his tattoo shop, he offered me a tattoo._

 _And that's how I got it pretty much._

 _Now you're probably really curious what it was, aren't you? You were always so inquisitive when we were kids._

 _I thought about the tattoo the whole morning. My crewmates had all sorts of ideas – a spade (hmm to easy, too obvious), a dragon, some sappy quote, a few even suggested a flower. I think they were joking – can you imagine me with a tattoo of a flower?! Haha, I bet you and Luffy would laugh your asses off at that!_

 _I though about getting a flame, you know I've always liked fire but in the end I went with something else._

 _It's A_ _S_ _CE_

 _Kind of like my name but not quite._

 _A_

 _S_

 _C_

 _E_

 _I wonder how many people will really know what it stands for._

 _The tattoo artist turned out to be pretty clever – he told me every client of his must share and the story behind their first tattoo, said it was a tradition and all, the sly, caring bastard._

 _And I told him about you, about Luffy, about us. In the end he kind of teared up but then swore it was because of all the drinking at the party, haha._

 _I hope you're not mad at me for telling him but…sometimes talking to a stranger can be surprisingly therapeutic._

 _(I wish Makino could see me now, using fancy words and all that, she would be proud.)_

 _When my crewmates asked me about it, I just told them the artist was drunk and made a stupid mistake, "Can you imagine he thought my name is ASE?"_

 _I am pretty sure my first mate guessed what the whole deal was from the look he gave me but the others were easy enough to fool, especially given all the drinks at the feast and the pretty women on the island._

 _(Some of them were somewhat enthusiastic about beating up the poor drunken tattoo artist and I was glad we sailed off shortly after, before they got their chance.)_

 _Hmm…I wish Luffy was around so I could show it to him. I really miss the brat sometimes (more like all the time but whatever, I know he's on his way to accomplish his own dream)_

 _And you, Sabo?_

 _What do you think about tattoos? We never talked about that when we were kids…did we?_

 _You know sometimes I get kind of angry at myself that I have forgotten certain things from when we were really young. If I knew I'd lose you, I'd treasure our time together a lot more._

 _But…hey, you know I live my life with no regrets, right?  
No point in looking at the past now, is there?_

 _I wonder what you'd say about my new tattoo? Heh, maybe you'd say I'm too nostalgic…then again you were the one who was more touchy-feely and much better with words._

 _At least I have a reminder of our adventures, of us now, don't I?_

 _Right here, on my arm, almost as if we're kids again._

 _Ah, sometimes I think about how much easier those days were…well, when we weren't chased by pirates who wanted to kill us or even worse by Dadan after we broke something in the house._

 _I miss you Sabo, but now you're with me and maybe I won't have to keep rereading your letter._

\- Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates

Sabo stares at the paper in his hands and this time he can't quite help the tears. He's thought about the crossed out S on Ace's arm but now that he knows for sure it was for him, it changes things.

His fingers curl around the letter and he keeps it close, almost as if that would be a way of keeping his best friend closer.

It's a strange observation – that the other once held the same letter.

Sabo has never been a fan of tattoos but now he's starting to see them in a new light. Maybe Sabo with the A crossed out.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Ace?" he asks to none in particular.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Awesome fact here: Look at the cover page on **Chapter 596** , it shows Ace, Luffy and Sabo and how they would have been if Sabo had never died.

If you look closely at Ace, the tattoo on his arm simply reads Ace.

This pretty much solidified my theory that the crossed S was intentional and it stood for Sabo. This yet again proves that Oda is a genius and one of the best creators.

Shoutout to: _sleepywood_ and _Deathstarling556_ – much thanks for your support!

Please review and share your opinion on the chapter!


End file.
